digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Taichi Yagami
, , Eng: Joshua Seth, Jason Spisak (w filmie Revenge of Diaboromon) |Digipartner=Agumon }} Tai Kamiya (jap.Taichi Yagami) to fikcyjna postać z dwóch pierwszych serii o Digmonach. Lider oryginalnej grupy Digiwybrańców, w Digimon Adventure. Jego partnerem jest Agumon. Postać o tym samym imieniu i nazwisku występuje w mandze V-Tamer. Jest wesołą, szukającą przygód, odważną, opiekuńczą, ostrożną ale czasami jednak troche naiwną postacią, która zawsze nosi na głowie gogle z niebieską opaską (które na początku drugiej serii oddaje Davisowi Motomiya, przekazując mu rolę Lidera DigiWybrańców) które stały się charakterystycznym znakiem Liderów DigiWybrańców. Do jego wyposażenia należy także miniteleskop, często użyteczny. W pierwszej serii ubrany jest w niebieską koszulkę, brązowe szorty, białe adidasy a na rękach ma białe rękawice. W drugiej seri najczęściej ubrany jest w szkolny mundurek - zieloną marynarkę, białą koszulę, szare spodnie i niebiesko-białe adidasy. Czasami zakłada swoją niebieską opaskę. Jako lider grupy, początkowo często podejmuje decyzje spontanicznie, bez zastanowienia się nad konsekwencjami, przez co wpada w konflikty z innymi, ale potrafi szybko naprawić swoje błędy. Jednakże z czasem nabiera rozsądku i pohamowania do własnych decyzji. Staje się prawdziwym, dojrzałym Liderem. Jest posiadaczem medalionu z Amuletem Odwagi pozwalającym na Super i Warp Digimorfozę Agumona. =Występy= Tai wystąpił w seriach: *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 Pojawił się również w filmach: *Our War Game *Hurricane Touchdown *Revenge of Diaboromon =Wydarzenia związane z Taiem= Film Digimon Adventure Z komputera ojca Taia i Kari wyskakuje jajko. Okazuje się że wychodzi z niego Botamon. Botamon szybko digmorfuje w Koromona, który wyjaśnia kim jest. Po chwili digimorfuje w Agumona i staje do walki z Parrotmonem. Przegrywa, ale digimorfuje znowu, tym razem w Greymona i ostatecznie pokonuje przeciwnika. Wybuch powoduje otworzenie Bramy do DigiŚwiata i powrót obu Digimonów. Tą scenę oglądali również pozostali przyszli DigiWybrańcy: Matt, Sora, TK, Izzy, Mimi i Joe. Seria Digimon Adventure Seria zaczyna się kiedy 1 sierpnia 1999r. Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, TK, Izzy i Joe spędzają wakacje na letnim obozie. Nagle podczas słonecznego dnia zaczyna padać śnieg i pojawia się zorza polarna. W czasie, gdy dzieci obserwują te zdarzenie spada na nie 7 Digipilotów. Nasi bohaterowie przenoszą się do nieznanego im świata zwanego Cyfrowym Światem lub DigiŚwiatem. Spotykają tam 7 Digimonów: Koromona, Tsunomona, Tanemona, Yokomona, Tokomona, Motimona i Bukamona, z którymi się zaprzyjaźniają i które zostają ich Digipartnerami. Po pokonaniu swojego pierwszego wroga, jakim był Kuwagamon i ewolucji ich Digimonów w nowe, silniejsze stworki zagubione dzieci starają się znaleźć drogę powrotną do domu podróżując po miejscu zwanym Wyspą Plików. Podczas walk z kolejnymi Digimonami owładniętymi przez siły zła dowiadują się, że są Wybranymi Dziećmi, które zostały sprowadzone do DigiŚwiata w celu pokonania kolejno Devimona, Etemona, Myotismona, Władców Ciemności i Apocalimona, oraz by przywrócić pokój i równowagę pomiędzy Cyfrowym a Realnym Światem. Wojna z Etemonem W czasie długiej wędrówki Tai co raz wyraźniej wykazuje w roli lidera, on podejmuje najważniejsze decyzje mimo iż często są one nieprzemyślane. Wiele razy kłóci się z Mattem, co z kolei czasami przechodzi w bójkę. Agumon, aby uchronić Taia przed Shellmonem, digimorfuje na poziom Champion czyli w Greymona. Później udaje się to także pozostałym dzieciom. Po pokonaniu Devimona, zdobyciu medalionów i dostaniu się na Kontynent, pojawia się możliwość zdobycia Amuletów pozwalających na nową Digimorfozę. Jednakże, ambicja Taia by Agumon szybko digimorfował na poziom Ulimate, pakuje wszystkich w kłopoty. W czasie walki Tai nie przemyślając niczego wbiega prosto w niebezpieczeństwo gdyż wiedzie że Greymon może digimorfować jedynie kiedy Tai jest w tarapatach. Niestety kiedy Greymon w końcu digimorfuje, okzaało się że ewoluował w SkullGreymona - mroczną odmianę MetalGreymona. Powoduje totalne zniszczenie i walczy z Garurumonem, Birdramona i Kabuterimonem lecz są oni zbyt słabi by móc go pokonać. Kiedy traci siły i powraca do formy Koromona, obaj tracą ich pewność siebie do czasu gdy Piximon przybywa i pomaga zrozumieć że muszą być silni. W finałowej walce z Etemonem, Amulet Odwagi Taia rozbłysnął. Tai umyślnie idzie w strone niebezpieczeństwa a Greymon idzie za nim. Tym razem, dzięki odwadze ich obu, Greymon digimorfuje w MetalGreymona i pokonuje Etemona. Jednak gdy go niszczą, przypadkiem tworzą portal międzyświatowy i wracją do Realnego Świata. Tai i Koromon (który dewoulował z MetalGreymona) wrócili do domu i odpoczywali. Tai opowiedział swej młodszej siostrze, Kari, co się z nim działo. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, ona znała Koromona gdyż pamiętała go z wydarzeń w filmie mimo upływu lat. Po pewnym czasie Tai zauważył, że w Realnym Świecie pojawiają się Digimony, ale tylko on, Koromon i Kari mogą je widzieć. Po woalce Koromona i Ogremona, otworzyła się Brama do Digiświata. Koromon ewoluował w Agumona i przeszedł przez Bramę. Tai był zmuszony wrócić do Cyfrowego Świata za swoim digimonem, zostawiając zasmuconą Kari. Nowy wróg - Myotismon Gdy Tai i Agumon wrócili do Cyfrowego Świata, dowiedzieli się od Tokomona, że minęło wiele tygodni od momentu gdy zaginęli, i reszta Digiwybrańców rozdzieliła się, żeby ich odnaleźć. Pierwszy przyjaciel, którego Taiowi i Agumonowi udaje się odnaleźć, jest TK, który cieszył się z ich powrotu, lecz powiedział, że został odrzucony przez Matta, jak powiedział mu DemiDevimon. Tai go próbował przekonać, że to kłamstwo, ale udało mu sie dopiero, gdy DemiDevimon ujawnił swe prawdziwe zamiary. Tai i TK razem ze swoimi Digimonami ruszyli w drogę by odnaleźć pozostałych przyjaciół. Gdy Digiwybrańcy znów się zjednoczyli, okazało się, że DemiDevimon pracuje dla Myotismona, jednego z największych zbrodniarzy w Cyfrowym Świecie. Wiedząc że DigiWybrańcy stanowią dla niego zagrożenie postanowił się ich pozbyć lecz ostatni Amulet, Amulet Miłości Sory aktywował się i Garudamon zatrzymał chwilowo Myotismona czym pozwolił na ucieczkę bohaterów. Lecz Myotismon postanowił, zostawić ich w spokoju i zająć się przygotowaniami do inwazji na Realny Świat w celu znalezienia Ósmego Dziecka. Tai i reszta próbowali mu przeszkodzić lecz w pierwszej próbie polegli, a Brama Myotismona zamknęła się. Po spotkaniu z Gennaiem, ponowili atak na zamek Myotismona. Tai używając zdolności przywódczych ułożył karty i otworzył Bramę do Realnego Świata, poczym DigiWybrańcy przeszli przez nią razem z Digipartnerami uciekając z walącego się zamku Myotismona. Kiedy dotarli do Realnego Świata, rozpoczęli poszukiwania Ósmego Dziecka. Okazało się że żołonierze Myotismona też prowadzą intesywne poszukiwania. Tai poprowadził swoich twoarzyszy do walki ze sługami złego digimona, jednocześnie starając się odnaleźć Ósme Dziecko przed nimi. Wizardmon, nielojalny żołnierz Myotismona, przypadkiem znalzł Digipilota. Powiedział o tym swojej przyjaciółce Gatomon, która od pewnego czasu obserwowała z sąsiedniego dachu. siostrę Taia - Kari. Razem podeszli do Kari która akurat była na balkonie. Kiedy Kari dotknęła Digipilota ten zaczął świecić, co oznaczało że Kari jest Ósmym DigiWybrańcem a jej partnerem - Gatomon. Tai i Agumon wyszli na balkon. Wizarmon powiedział im że Kari jest poszukiwanym dzieckiem i oddał Taiowi jej Digipilota, którego Tai miał oddać Kari w momencie gdy ona dostanie swój amulet. Gdy Gatomon i Wizarmon walczyli z Myotismonem, Tai i Greymon ruszyli im z pomocą lecz nie udało im się uratować ani Wizarmona który został zrzucony do rzeki, ani Gatomon którą Myotismon porwał. Ponadto, następnego ranka żołnierze Myotismona rozpoczeli teror porywając dzieci z całego miasta. Myotismon wytworzył specjalną barierę przez którą nie można było się przedostać. Bohaterowie zostali rozdzieleni: Mimi i Sora były wśród porwanych, TK i Joe płynęli rzeką na Zudomonie, przy okazji zdnajdując pół przytomnego Wizarmona, Izzy i Tentomon próbowali przedrzec się do źródła mgły - bariery, Matt i Gabumon skryli się razem z ojcem Matta a Tai i Kari uciekając na barkach, rannego w walce z Phantonomonem, Greymona wkrótce dołączyli do Matta. Tai i Agumon który wyleczył ranę, ruszyli w stronę budynku stacji telewizyjnej Fuji TV, gdzie była baza Myotismona, w celu odbicia więźniów. Digimony Sory i Mimi wdały się w walkę ze sługami Myotismona. Togemon ewoulując w Lillymon podjęła walkę z samym Myotismonem lecz nie miała z nim szans. Sora i Birdramon tymczasem polecieli do kryjówki Kari i Matta. Tam zaatakował ich Phantomomon. Kari widząc sowich przyjaciół cierpiących dobrowolnie oddała się w ręce wroga. Matt i Sora ruszyli za nimi. Wkrótce wszyscy spotkali się razem przed budynkiem telewizji. Wizarmon uleczył Lillymon i powiedział że to Kari jest Ósmym DigiWybrańcem a Gatomon - Ósmym Digimonem. Razem ruszyli wszyscy na dach budynku gdzie Myotismon miał zamiar zabić Kari. Digimony otoczyły Myotismona lecz ten wcale nie bał się ataków. Tai szybko rzucił Kari digipilota lecz DemiDevimon zabrał go jej. Gdy Myotismon zdał ostateczny cios Wizarmon poświęcił swoje życie dla Kari i Gatomon. DemiDevimon ponownie upuścił świecący digivice Kari który złapał Tai i rzucił właścicielce. Ta złapała go i pozwoliła Gatomon digimorfować do Angewomon i unieszkodliwić Myotismona. Okazało się jednak że prawdziwa postać Myotismona - VenomMyotismon jest sto razy silniejsza od poprzedniej i nawet MetalGreymon i WereGarurumon nie dadzą mu rady. Wtedy wedle przepowiedni moc amuletów TK i Kari dała świetliste łuk i włócznie Angemon i Angewomon którzy strzelili w Taia i Matta uwalniając w ten sposób nową digimorfozę Agumona i Gabumona - Warp Digimorofozę na poziom Mega. Dzięki temu pozbyli się VenomMyotismona lecz, jak pokazła historia, nie na zawsze. Czterech Władców Ciemności i Apocalymon Kiedy opadła mgła, na niebie pojawił się nieznany kontynent. Był to DigiŚwiat. Żeby przywrócić równowagę pomiędzy dwoma światami DigiWybrańcy znów ruszyli do Cyfrowego Świata. Na miejscu okazało się że Czterech Władców Ciemności przeskanowali cały DigiŚwiat tworząc Spiralną Górę i dzieląc poszczególne jego części między siebie. Tai i reszta próbowali z nimi walczyć lecz wszyscy byli na poziomie Mega a WarGreymon i MetalGarurumon nie mogli w dwójkę ich pokonać. Uciekając przed nimi wiele Digimonów poświęciło życie by ich pomóc w tym Piximon czy Whamomon. Lecz w końcu bohaterowie po wielu bitwach pokonują każdego z nich jednego po drugim. Kiedy pokonują Piemona ukazuje im się stwórca wszystkich poprzednich wrogów - Apocalymon który deewouluje digimony i niszczy Amulety bohaterów. Lecz Ci uwalniają z siebie moc amuletów i Digimony również wracają do wyższych form i pokonują Apocalymona. Po przywróceniu pokoju i równowagi, Digiwybrańcy wracają do swojego świata rozstając się ze swoimi Digimonami lecz obiecując sobie że jeszcze się spotkają. Film Digimon Our War Game! Wakacje po pokonaniu Apocalymona. Tai zajmuje się wysyłaniem maila z przeprosinami do Sory, Kari wybiera się na przyjęcie urodzinowe swojej koleżanki a reszta drużyny zajmuje się swoimi sprawami. Tynczasem w internecie wykluwa się nowy nieznany Digimon. Świadkiem tego zdarzenia jest Izzy oraz wiele dzieci z całego świata. Izzy natychmiast udaje się do Taia natomiast elektronika na całym świecie zaczyna powoli szwankować. Izzy wyjaśnia Taiowi, że Kuramon jest Digimonem powstałym z połączenia wirusów komputerowych. Niespodziewanie stworek przechodzi poziom In-Training i zmienia się w Tsumemona. Digimon zaczyna pożerać dane z całej sieci internetowej, przez co komputery na całym świecie przestały działać. Chłopcy postanawiają użyć komputera należącego do ojca Taia po czym dowiadują się, że Tsumemon ewoluował ponownie tym razem w Keramona będącego na poziomie Rookie. Gdy zastanawiają się jak pokonać przeciwnika na ekranie laptopa Izziego pojawia się Gennai wraz z 8 Digimonami naszych bohaterów. Tai próbuje powiadomić o całej sytuacji resztę DigiWybrańców jednak Joe jest na egzaminach do szkoły średniej, Matt i TK wyjechali na wakacje do babci, Mimi nie ma w domu, Sora jest na niego zła a Kari nie może wyjść z przyjęcia swojej koleżanki. Agumon i Tentomon oraz Taichi i Koushiro stają do walki z przeciwnikiem. Digimony ewoluują w Kabuterimona i Greymona jednak nadal nie mogą poradzić sobie z Keramonem. Po chwili przeciwnik zmienia się w Infermona i wykorzystując moment, w którym Kabuterimon oraz Greymon chcą się przekształcić pokonuje ich. Walkę obserwują dzieci z całego świata, przez co Izzy otrzymuje maile z komentarzami na jej temat. Niespodziewanie Infermon dostaje się do sieci telekomunikacyjnej, NTT i przeciąża cały system telefoniczny wraz z łączem internetowym. Chłopcy zostają odcięci od internetu, przez co nie mogą kontaktować się z Agumonem i Tentomonem oraz śledzić poczynań przeciwnika. Po chwili nieobecności Izzy wraca z satelitarnym łączem internetowym i chłopcy wracają do internetu. Taiowi udaje się skontaktować z Mattem i TK. Ci pobiegli do fryzjera, by podłączyć się do internetu. W internet wysłani zostali także Patamon i Gabumon. Cała czwórka staje do walki z wrogiem. MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon, Patamon i Tentomon zdobywają przewagę nad Infermonem jednak ten przekształca się w Diablomona sprawiając, że Wybrane Dzieci i ich partnerzy mają jeszcze większe problemy niż przedtem. Pod nieobecność Izziego, Tai zwiesza komputer, przez co tracą połączenie z miejscem walki i ich Digimony ponoszą koleją klęskę. Izzy naprawia błąd kolegi, dzięki czemu odzyskują połączenie z internetem. W międzyczasie maile z całego świata napływają ponownie jednak tym razem jest ich coraz więcej. Jeden z nich jest od Diablomona, który zaczyna odliczać czas od 10 minut do 0 a zarazem duplikuje się w bardzo szybkim tempie. Okazuje się, że wróg wdarł się do komputerów Pentagonu i odpalił pocisk nuklearny z bazy wojskowej w USA który za 10 minut uderzy on w dowolny cel na Ziemi. Rozpoczyna się pościg w celu pokonania przeciwnika a zarazem zatrzymania pocisku. Gdy nasi bohaterowie znajdują oponenta rozpoczyna się ostateczna walka. Jednak transfer internetowy naszych bohaterów jest za wolny ze względu na nadchodzące maile i nasi bohaterowie ponoszą klęskę. Uczucia Taia i Matta są tak mocne, że chłopcy przedostają się do internetu a dokładniej na miejsce bitwy. Dzięki emocjom chłopców oraz nadziei dzieci z całego świata MetalGarurumon i WarGreymon dokonują DNA digimorfozy w Omnimona. Jednak Diablomon jest za szybki a na jego pokonanie pozostało tylko 10 sekund. Izzy przekierowuje wszystkie przychodzące maile na adres przeciwnika przez co ten zwalnia i w bardzo krytycznym momencie zostaje pokonany. Pomiędzy serią Adventure a Adventure 02 Rok później (w 2000 roku) bohaterowie dostają się do DigiŚwiata na prośbę Gennaia. Witają się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Żeby odnowić moc Czterech Świętych Bestii oddają oni moc swoich amuletów, przez co ich digipartnerzy tracą możliwość digimorfozy na poziomy Ultra i Mega. Seria Digimon Adventure 02 3 lata po wydarzeniach z pierwszej serii DigiŚwatowi znów grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Okazuje się że pojawił się nowy wróg - DigiCesarz który zniewala Digimony za pomocą Czarnych Obręczy i Wieży Mroku. Tymczasem DigiWybrańcy są już w liceum (z czego Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy są w tej samej szkole) a TK i Kari w 5 klasie podstawówki. Kiedy Agumon wzywa na pomoc partnera, na digipilocie Taia pojawia się czerowny napis informujące że partner jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Taiowi jakoś udaje się przejść przez DigiBramę na pomoc Agumonowi. Spostrzega że Agumon ani inne digimony nie mogą ewoulować. Wysyła wiadomość do Kari którą przypadkiem odczytuje także Yoeli Inoe. Przekazuje ją Kari i TK z którymi także był Davis Motomiya. Po drodze dołącza do nich Izzy i Cody Hida. Tymczasem Tai znajduje w jaskini dziwne jajko z symbolem Odwagi Okazuje się że jest to statożytny Digimental. Kiedy Tai próbuje go podnieść pojawia się oślepiające światło z którego wylatują trzy małe światełka. Okazuje się że są to nowe Digipiloty dla nowych Digiwybranców: Davisa, Yoeli i Codiego. Davis, TK i Kari dołączają do Taia. Davis podnosi bez problemu Digimental w przeciweństwie do pozostałych. Dzięki temu budzi do życia Veemona. W tym czasie atakuje Monochromon pod kontrolą DigiCesarza. Davis używa mocy odwagi i Veemon Armor digimorfuje do Flamedramona i pokonuje przeciwnika. Na znak uznania Tai oddaje Davisowi swoje gogle, przekazując mu w ten sposób pozycję Lidera DigiWybrańców. Późniejsze występy Taia ograniczają się do epizodów. Sam Tai jest dla Davisa mentorem. Agumon też niewiele się pojawia, głównie po to by pomóc w krytycznym momencie. W jednym z odcinków zostaje złapany przez DigiCesarza i zmieniony w BlackMetalGreymona, lecz bohaterowie uwalniają go. Innym ważnym występem jest walka WarGreymona i Imperialdramona z BlackWarGreymonem, dzięki której BlackWarGreymon uczy się mądrości od WarGreymona. W tej serii Tai zmienia się. Staje się spokojniejszy i bardziej rozważny. Nie podejmuje decyzji zbyt pochopnie i nie traci głowy w krytycznych sytuacjach. Tai i reszta starych DigiWybrańców biorą również udział w niszczeniu Wież Mroku DigiCesarza, pomagają zapędzić, zagubione w naszym świecie, Digimony do DigiŚwiata zarówno w Japonii jak i na świecie. W ostatecznym pojedynku Nowych DigiWybrańców z MaloMyotismonem, Orginalni dostali się do DigiŚwiata dzięki światłom z Digipilotów DigiWybrańców z całego świata. Przy pomocy digipilotów wszyscy DigiWybrańcy (Orgilani, Nowi i Międzynarodowi) niszczą MaloMyotismona a Imperialdarmon dobija go. Film Digimon Hurricane Touchdown Lato po pokonaniu MaloMyotismona. TK i Kari odwiedzają Mimi w Ameryce. Davis, Yoeli i Cody zajmują się swoimi sprawami podobnie jak pozostali DigiWybrańcy. Nagle wszyscy Orginalni DigiWybrańcy tajemniczo znikają. Okazuje się że zostają porwani przez Cherbimona który poszukuje Wallance'a. Uwięzieni w ciemnej przestrzeni Tai i reszta zaczynają młodnieć aż do wieku ok 5 lat. W końcu jednak Davis i pozostali ratują ich z opresji. Film Digimon Revange of Diaboromon Pewnego dnia w internecie zaczynają pojawiać się prywatne zdjęcia przedstawiające Orginalnych DigiWybrańców. Okazuje się że sprawcą tego jest rządny zemsty Diaboromon. Izzy szybko to odkrywa i zwołuje wszystkich DigiWybrańców. Nie stawiają sie tylko Mimi i Sora które jeszcze nie dojechały oraz Joe który jest w pracy. Izzy wyjaśnia że, Diaboromon bardzo szybko rozmnożył się w postaci Kuromonów i zaatakował wszystkie sieci. Ponad to wysyła wiadomości na telefony komórkowe i internetowe skrzynki pocztowe, po których otworzeniu Kuramony wydostają się na zewnątrz, stają się realne. Izzy dzieli DigiWybrańców na dwie grupy: - grupa Taia (w jej skład wchodzili, oprócz niego, Matt i ich Digimony) która przedostanie się do Internetu i zajmie się walką z Diaboromonem. - grupa Davisa (w jej skład wchodzą wszyscy Nowi Digiwybrańcy) pozbiera wszystkie Kuramony w Realnym Świecie i prześle je do Izziego który się ich pozbędzie. Kiedy Davis i jego grupa zbierali mnożące się Kuramony, Tai i Matt oraz Agumon i Gabumon, podobnie jak w filmie Our War Game! przedostają się do adresu przeciwnika. Agumon i Gabumon Warp Digimorfują na swoje poziomy Mega (WarGreymon i MetalGarurumon) i DNA digimorfozują do Omnimona. Jednak tym razem Diaboromon nie dał się nabrać na tą samą sztuczkę drugi raz. wciąga Omnimona w pułapkę która grozi śmiercią. Kari i TK więc szybko podejmują decyzję o próbie pomocy braciom. Przedostają się do internetu razem z HolyAngemonem, i Angewomon. Nawet w starciu z 3 przeciwnikami Diaboromon daje sobie radę. W końcu udaje się go pokonać. Niestety okazuje się że to dopiero początek walki. Diaboromoon podzielony na miliony Kuramonów za pomocą sieci telefonicznej przedostaje się do Realnego Świata. Omnimon, HolyAnegmon i Angewomon oraz ich partnerzy ruszają za nim. W realnym świecie, Kuramony wychodzą przez ekrany komórek po odebraniu wiadomości sms lub odebraniu rozmowy. Jest ich tak dużo że DigiWybrańcy zaprzestają ich łapania. W końcu z nich tworzy się jeden ogromych rozmiarów Digimon. Omnimon staje z nim do walki lecz przegrywa, więc Veemon i Wormmon ewoulują do Imperialdramona i stawiają mu czoła. Niestety i on nie jest w stanie pokonać potwora. Wtedy Omnimon przekazuje swoją moc Imperialdramonowi który zmienia się w Paladin Mode i za pomocą Omega Blade niszczy w końcu Diaboromona. Kategoria:Digiwybrańcy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Digimon Adventure 02